


Ojos de perro azul

by Shadow_Ombre



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Ombre/pseuds/Shadow_Ombre
Summary: 蓝狗的眼睛
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/James Moriarty





	Ojos de perro azul

James Moriarty引以为傲的事情是他从不做梦，直到他遇见了Sebastian Moran，只因为一句话：

“蓝狗的眼睛。”

那个人声色平静，仿佛是在说天气很好。然后Moriarty瞬间记起来一切。有关少年的求学，中年的工作，还有步入老年之前的那次恐怖的落水——至此，曾经在他脑海里存在却被遗忘的事物再次焕发生机，如同那个找到他的前军人。

前军人给他讲了些有关人们死后衰老已极，但又无法抑制对于生活的渴望而重返人世寻求欢乐的故事。死后的世界阴冷黑暗，对他影响最深刻的一点反而是无聊。“我一直在寻找您，在您的梦中，可您是我见过的唯一的醒来从不记得自己梦见事物的男人。”

我是吗？他有些愧疚。梦中，他经历一间又一间一模一样、没有任何差别的起居室，推开一扇扇门，看见一盏盏茶壶架在一堆堆的火焰上，里面的茶水翻滚跳跃。他推开一扇门，走入一模一样的房间，又推开下一扇门。买上一张无证车票，踏入一段无终无止的路程，偶尔他能如此勉强思考。总会有一个男人在尽头的房间等待他。

“蓝狗的眼睛。”

男人的手臂上，墙壁的瓷砖上，地板上，桌子椅子的面板上，所有的纸上，都写着这句话，用蓝色的油漆刷在上面，然后物品随着油漆一起凝结干掉。“蓝狗的眼睛。”男人说，“我一直在等你记起来这句话，教授，已经太久了。”

“可也没那么久。三年。”在梦里他记得所有的事。

“再多待一会儿吧，等下我送你出去。”

“我不觉得现在我就能醒。”

于是男人开始熟练地泡茶。他把简单地倒水煮茶化作一种艺术，看他泡茶实在是一种享受，Moriarty心想。“这次醒来我会记得你的，我会去寻找你，寻找一间写满了蓝狗的眼睛的起居室。”

男人惨笑一声，“我恐怕你没有这个机会了，教授，今天是给我执行绞刑的日子。”但是他拿着茶壶的手都不曾颤抖一瞬。

Moriarty沉默下来，专心喝茶。茶杯见底之后，再一次地，那男人替他拿着帽子和外套，帮助他穿戴好，就像他们生前如此一般，随后带着他逐次离开那些折叠镜一般的空间。

“我对每一个我遇见的人问蓝狗的眼睛，我用血沾湿手指在墙上写蓝狗的眼睛。人们讥笑我的疯狂，而我确信总有一天我会找到您，先生。”男人同他吻别。

Moriarty从梦中惊醒，看着男人如此平静，手臂上刺着蓝狗的眼睛的纹路清晰可见，便知道自己的时光终于来临。“带我走吧，Sebastian，去那间蓝狗的眼睛的起居室。”


End file.
